Perdana Menteri
by Shin-Meris
Summary: Chap 5 is UP! Uchiha Itachi–pengangkatannya sebagai Perdana Menteri di usianya yang bahkan belum genap tiga puluh itu kini mulai menuai banyak kontroversi di antara para musuh-musuhnya. Kecelakaan mobil yang menimpanya merupakan permulaan mimpi buruk yang menghampirinya. / "Kau pikir bisa menipuku dengan tampang polosmu itu?" desisnya. Presented : ItaSaku Fiction. Mind to RnR?
1. 1 : Dilema

**Prolog**

 _"Kami ucapkan selamat untukmu, Itachi-sama. Selamat untuk jabatan barumu." sekiranya seperti itulah ucapan sepanjang hari yang didapatkannya setelah dirinya berhasil meraih pangkat menjadi seorang yang paling disegani di negeri yang dijuluki negeri Matahari ini._

 _Dia tahu sejak tadi pagi ada yang selalu mengintainya, bayangan itu begitu jelas di matanya yang setajam mata elang. Kemampuannya dalam membaca situasi didapatkannya karena dia merupakan ahli kenjutsu._

 _Mungkin terdengar aneh di tahun 2017 masih ada yang tertarik dengan sesuatu yang berbau pedang, di jaman yang kini orang-orang lebih memilih untuk menggunakan senjata sejenis gutling gun, dia masih mempertahankan kenjutsu. Ini membuktikan betapa cintanya seorang Uchiha Itachi pada budaya asli Jepang._

 _Diangkatnya dia sebagai perdana menteri berhasil mengguncang se-antreo Benua Asia. Pasalnya, beliau masih terlalu muda untuk diberikan jabatan setinggi itu. Ditambah, semua orang tahu, Itachi adalah CEO dari Uchiha Corporation. Para tikus-tikus di dalam pemerintahan saat ini tengah kalang kabut dengan nasibnya, terutama mereka yang tengah korupsi ataupun baru memiliki rencana untuk korupsi._

 _Itachi, pemuda yang baru saja menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun itu tidak akan segan-segan dalam membasmi hama yang ada di perusahaannya, apalagi kini statusnya sebagai perdana menteri._

 _Tentunya dia tidak akan segan-segan terhadap lawan politiknya yang memiliki niat busuk. Otaknya yang cerdas dan licik secara bersamaan sulit untuk ditaklukan oleh orang licik lainnya. Dia akan lebih licik dan licin dari musuh-musuhnya, oleh karena itu, kepala dari seorang Perdana Menteri Muda Jepang ini dibandrol dengan harga yang sangat tinggi._

 _"Ini kesalahanku, aku kurang waspada dan teledor." Gadis berhelai merah muda itu berdiri terpaku menatap lelaki yang diketahuinya sebagai korban kecelakaan mobil beberapa saat yang lalu tengah berbicara seorang diri di atas tempat tidurnya, sambil menatap rembulan dari balik jendela yang belum sempat ditutup olehnya._

 _Sakura meletakkan nampan berisi bubur ayam hangat ekstra protein buatan tangannya sendiri dan ocha hijau di samping nakas tempat tidur, namun lelaki ini justru menatapnya tajam._

 _"Kau kira, kau bisa menipuku dengan raut wajah polosmu itu?" desisnya tajam,_

 _._

 _._

 **Perdana Menteri**

 _disclaimer by_ Shin-Meris / Myshinris (wattpad)

NARUTO _always belongs to_ Masashi Kishimoto

 _ **Main chara**_ _:_

[ Itachi Uchiha x Sakura Haruno], Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi Hatake.

 _Genre : Drama/Romance_

 _Rated_ : T

[Dilarang men-copas cerita dalam bentuk apapun. Jika tidak suka dengan pair ataupun alur dan isi cerita, silakan _ **click button back.**_ **]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented Chapter 1 : [Dilema]**

Hidup dalam dilema sudah pasti menderita. Kita dihadapkan pada dua pilihan yang diujungnya sama-sama tidak kita inginkan.

Kalau didefinisikan secara sederhana, dilema adalah situasi sulit yang mengharuskan orang menentukan pilihan antara dua atau lebih kemungkinan yang sama-sama tidak menguntungkan; sebuah situasi yang sulit dan membingungkan.

Untuk lebih menekankan potret dramatisnya, posisi dilematis secara tradisional digambarkan sebagai "berada di ujung tanduk" dan sudah barang tentu tidak ada ujung tanduk yang nyaman, apakah itu tanduk kiri atau tanduk kanan.

Dilema-itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Itulah yang membuncah di dalam hati dan jiwanya. Angin sore hari menerbangkan rambut hitam panjang yang diikatnya rendah.

Memejamkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan iris obsidian yang kini justru bayangan saudaranya kembali melintas di dalam benaknya.

Tatapan mata hitam bak batu oniks itu menyiratkan ketidak percayaan akan apa yang menimpa dirinya.

Ya-dia telah mengecewakannya, mengecewakan saudara yang sangat dia kagumi-Uchiha Shisui.

Hidup di dalam dilema menjadi tidak menyenangkan terumata bukan karena konsekuensi yang terjadi apabila kita mengambil keputusan, melainkan karena kita ditempatkan pada posisi tidak tahu yang mana yang betul dan mana yang tidak betul.

"Itachi-sama, waktu Anda dalam pembacaan pidato akan berlangsung dalam waktu lima belas menit dari sekarang." Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari view kota Tokyo itu hanya mengangguk disertai dengan gumaman rendah andalannya, Kakashi Hatake, orang kepercayaan sekaligus wali dari Uchiha Itachi itu kembali menutup pintu.

Itachi menghela napas berat, akhir-akhir ini banyak problematika yang datang secara bersamaan tanpa diduga sebelumnya.

Seperti hari kemarin saat dirinya secara mengejutkan terpilih sebagai Perdana Menteri negara Jepang.

Tentunya dia tidak pernah mengira akan hal ini, dia yakin ada seseorang (atau mungkin kelompok) yang menjadikannya anjing pemerintahan.

Bukannya dia enggan untuk menerima jabatan ini, menjadi anggota Dewan Eksekutif saja dia sudah cukup, tetapi pengangkatan jabatan menjadi Perdana Menteri sungguh di luar dugaan.

Dia masih ingat saat saudaranya berjabatan tangan dengan sorot mata kecewa, mungkin orang akan melihat bahwa Shisui ikut berbahagia akan hal ini, karena mereka bersaudara tapi Itachi yang sudah sangat mengenal dekat dengannya, dia tahu, bahwa Shisui tengah terluka dan menganggapnya berkhianat.

"Tsk!" Itachi melonggarkan dasi merah maroon yang menghiasi kemeja hitamnya.

Lehernya terasa tercekik, sekilas obsidiannya menatap jam besar yang berdiri dengan indahnya menunjukan pukul 03.55 pm, pembacaan pidatonya adalah lima menit dari sekarang yakni, tepat pukul empat sore hari.

Tidak lama, pintu kembali diketuk, memunculkan kepala berhelai perak Kakashi. Wajahnya yang tertutup rapat dengan masker tidak bisa didefinisikan bagaimana raut wajahnya saat ini.

Hanya saja, kedua alis yang saling bertautan menunjukan bahwa Kakashi sedang kesal, Itachi menyambar jas merk brended Grey Versace.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya sang wali,

"Ya." Jawab Itachi sekenanya.

Orang yang berbicara di atas mimbar itu turun, sang moderator mulai memberikan penyambutannya untuk Perdana Menteri baru yang tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung menaiki podium.

Dia memulai pembacaan pidatonya, dari mulai ucapan terima kasih layaknya orang atau delegasi yang terpilih dalam pemilihan umum sampai tanpa berbasa-basi lebih lanjut, Itachi memulai menyampaikan apa yang ingin disampaikannya.

Riuh tepuk tangan memenuhi isi aula utama Kementrian Dalam Negeri. Itachi tanpa menghilangkan kharismanya menuruni podium, dengan masih diiringi oleh tepuk tangan para hadirin.

Itachi menghampiri sang wali, mereka mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan aula dengan enam orang pengawal pribadi yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengekori setiap gerak dari sang Perdana Menteri muda.

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, begitupun dengan para pengawal dan Kakashi, "aku ada urusan penting dengan waliku, kalian tunggu di sini." Ucap si Perdana Menteri muda. Salah seorang pengawal yang ber-name-tag Akimichi Chōza menyela,

"tapi Itachi-sama, Anda tidak bisa pergi sendirian. Akan sangat berbahaya!" Jelasnya, pengawal yang lain mengangguk membenarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chōza.

"Apa aku tidak diberikan waktu privasiku?" Chōza terdiam,

"ba-baiklah Itachi-sama."

.

 **.**

"Apa yang paling krusial?" tanpa basa-basi, mereka memulai pembicaraan, dimulai dengan pertanyaan singkat dari Itachi.

Kakashi membuka koper yang selalu dibawanya, mengeluarkan map putih dengan segel yang masih utuh dan menyerakannya pada tuan mudanya.

"Elite politik, khususnya dalam penyelenggaraan negara, termasuk penegak hukum." Kakashi menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada setelah Itachi memahami isi dari map tersebut.

Tidak diragukan lagi kenapa sulung Uchiha dari keluarga Fugaku ini disebut sebagai jenius, dalam sekali baca dia langsung memahami permasalahan yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Tanpa berleha-leha, dan tentu saja tanpa menunda pekerjaannya padahal dia baru saja selesai menyampaikan pidato tapi pikirannya langsung memikirkan permasalahan negara.

Kakashi benar-benar bangga dengannya.

"Hmm, mereka belum memahami sepenuhnya makna dan proses value creation yang hanya dapat diperankan oleh pelaku ekonomi." Ucapnya, menanggapi perkataan dari Itachi sebelumnya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun, Kakashi membuka mata oniksnya.

"Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, Itachi?" Tanya Kakashi, menghilanglah sudah kesan formal yang sebelumnya membatasi mereka.

"Tidak ada," bohongnya, Kakashi hanya menghela napas berat. Dibukanya masker yang menutupi wajah tampannya, seraya meraup udara ruangan yang ber-AC sebanyak mungkin.

 **Tap**

Itachi memasuki toilet, Kakashi masih asik dengan buku yang entah sejak kapan sudah bertengger di tangannya.

Dua puluh menit Itachi tidak keluar dari kamar mandi, ini membuat Kakashi curiga, dia mengetuk pintu kamar mandi namun nihil.

Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali, hingga gedoran pintu yang berhasil menarik para bodyguard masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Kakashi-san?!" Tanya Aoba,

"Itachi-sama belum keluar selama dua puluh menit!" Jelas Kakashi, raut kekhawatiran muncul di wajah tampannya yang tidak ditutupi masker itu, dia khawatir penyakit asma tuan mudanya kambuh.

Chōza datang dengan kunci cadangan dan membongkar pintu, bola mata mereka semua terbelalak melihat jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan gorden putih yang tertiup angin.

Kakashi segera memeriksa meja kerja tuannya, seketika tubuhnya menegang, kunci mobil tuannya tidak ada yang mana artinya..

Itachi Uchiha, melarikan diri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next part [2]**

 **A/N** : Kritik dan sarannya are welcome. Terima kasih! Jangan lupa review-nya yaa. Sampai jumpa next chapter.


	2. 2 : Diambang Kematian

Sakura Haruno—Mahasiswa semester dua Fakultas Kedokteran di Universitas Tokyo.

Universitas Tokyo ( _東京大学_ _; Tōkyō Daigaku_ , disingkat _東大_ _Tōdai_ ) umumnya diperingkatkan sebagai universitas paling prestisius di Jepang.

Tidak heran jika isinya adalah para mahasiswa-mahasiswi terpilih di negeri matahari ini. Namun tidak dengan Sakura, dia bisa dibilang mahasiswi yang beruntung.

Mengapa demikian?

Saat ujian masuk, dia hanya coba-coba saja mengikuti tes yang dianjurkan oleh sekolahnya itu. Dia tidak tertarik untuk melanjutkan kuliah di ilmu eksakta.

Dia ingin menjadi Hakim, dan Tokyo Tōdai adalah Universitas Hukum terbaik di Jepang.

Namun malang nasibnya karena tes yang dia anggap berpeluang tinggi untuk gugur itu ternyata dia lolos. Dia lolos di Fakultas Kedokteran.

Orang tuanya yang memang sepasang (se-profesi) sebagai dokter hewan itu bangga bukan main.

Melihat kebahagian yang terpencar di mata kedua orang tuanya, Sakura tentu tidak tega untuk membuat pancaran kebahagiaan itu menjadi kekecewaan.

Sakura meringis, seandainya dia melanjutkan kuliah di Fakultas Hukum 'pun, dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkannya di kampus ini.

Pada akhirnya dia—Sakura Haruno, pasrah terhadap takdir yang seperti angin di lautan bebas. Membawanya terombang-ambing yang entah akan berlabuh di pulau mana.

Sakura menatap kembali tiket seminar yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

 **Mengenali Virus Mematikan Nomor Satu di Dunia : Serangan Virus Ebola**

Pembicara Utama:

Prof. dr. Orochimaru, BSc.

Sakura menghela napasnya. Acaranya seharusnya sudah mulai sejak lima menit yang lalu, bahkan auditorium ini pun sudah hampir terisi penuh.

Apa ada kesalahan?

Sakura mendengus, waktu adalah uang! Itulah prinsipnya. Dan dengan membuang-buang waktu sama saja dengan membuang uang.

"Benar kan apa kataku! Prof. Orochi hari ini akan datang terlambat karena–"Ino Yamanaka, gadis berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari Sakura itu menegak air liurnya kembali. Dia tidak mengira jika sahabatnya ini memiliki aura yang gelap"–bisakah kau tidak bersuara ketika datang terlambat? Mengagetkanku saja."

Ino mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kurasa kau tidak terkejut sama sekali, jidat." Ino mulai mengeluarkan seminar kit-nya ketika lampu di ruangan yang telah terisi penuh ini padam.

Cahaya lampu hanya menyinari panggung auditorium yang kini menampilkan sang dosen muda yang dikenal sebagai asisten kepercayaan Prof. Orochimaru.

Dosen Yamato Tenzou. Dia mulai bercuap-cuap sebagai pembukaan serta mengeluarkan lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Ino tertawa garing, Sakura masih berwajah datar.

 _Time is money, oh c'mon_! Batinnya kesal.

Pada akhirnya Professor berwajah pucat dengan panjang rambut hitamnya yang se-pinggang itu mulai menaiki mimbar.

Layar proyektor yang asalnya menampilkan berbagai sponsor yang mengisi acara seminar ini mulai digantikan dengan gambar yang sesuai dengan tajuk yang menjadi topik seminar saat ini.

" _World Health Organization_ atau lebih sering dikenal sebagai WHO telah mencatat bahwa terdapat 729 orang yang meninggal dunia hingga tanggal 31 Juli 2016 yang diakibatkan terjangkit virus ebola."

Orochimaru memulai presentasinya dengan sangat apik dan menarik minat para peserta seminar.

Siapa yang tidak tertarik dengan masalah virus nomor satu di dunia ini? Bukan hanya dari kalangan mahasiswa/i kedokteran saja yang hadir saat ini. Seminar kali ini adalah bersifat umum.

Buktinya, Yamanaka Ino yang merupakan mahasiswi Psikologi kini telah duduk cantik di sebelah sahabatnya yang merupakan mahasiswi kedokteran.

"Seperti yang sudah diketahui, Guinea merupakan negara terburuk yang terserang virus yang mengakibatkan pendarahan dan belum memiliki vaksin untuk penyakit ini. Negara itu menyebutkan setidaknya terdapat 20 kematian dalam waktu empat hari."

Para peserta menahan napasnya.

 _Dalam waktu empat hari?_

"Oleh karena itu, total kematian di negara Guinea berjumlah 339 kasus."

Layar proyektor yang menampilkan slide power point itu mulai bergeser. Kali ini pemutaran video dalam durasi satu menit.

"Virus ebola termasuk dalam famili virus RNA, filoviridae yang hingga kini dikenal dalam lima subtipe, yaitu; Ebola-Zaire, Ebola-Sudan, Ebola-Ivory Coast, Ebola-Bundibugyo, dan Ebola-Reston." Layar proyektor menampilkan satu persatu jenis virus yang disebutkan oleh Prof. Orochimaru.

Kini layar proyektor itu menampilkan gambar jenis Ebola-Reston.

"Ini merupakan subtipe virus ebola yang ditemukan pada primata non-manusia." Jelas professor yang merupakan guru besar di Universitas ini.

"Angka kematian penderita virus ebola sangat tinggi. Yang tertinggi adalah Ebola-Zaire, dengan angka kematian 89%. Sedangkan pada kasus Ebola-Sudan, angka kematiannya berkisar antara 41-65%." Sakura mulai mencorat-coret note yang merupakan seminar kit pemberian dari panitia acara.

Satu pertanyaan mulai terlintas di kepalanya.

"Menurut dugaan para ahli, penyebaran virus ebola ini kemungkinan pada penderita pertama yang terinfeksi setelah kontak dengan hewan yang sudah terinfeksi."

Layar kembali bergeser,

"Setelah dari manusia, virus dapat ditularkan dalam beberapa cara yaitu; dengan kontak darah atau sekret—misalnya dahak, atau air ludah—dari penderita."

"Perlu diperhatikan, gejala seorang yang terserang virus ebola hampir mirip dengan demam berdarah dengue (DBD). Gejala muncul setelah masa antara masuknya virus hingga menunjukkan gejala (inkubasi) selama 2 sampai 21 hari. Gejalanya seperti demam, sakit kepala, sakit sendi dan otot, radang tenggorokan, letih, diare, muntah, nyeri perut, ruam kulit, mata merah dan pendarahan luar dalam." Prof. Orochimaru kembali duduk di kursi yang disediakan oleh panitia untuk pembicara.

Di sana bukan hanya ada Prof. Orochimaru saja, tetapi Dekan dari Fakultas Kedokteran, Tsunade Senju dan Rektor Universitas Tokyo–Hashirama Senju serta beberapa guru besar lainnya termasuk Minato Namikaze, dosen Fakultas Hukum yang merupakan incaran para mahasiswi meskipun beliau telah memiliki anak usia delapan belas tahun.

Seperti seminar pada umumnya, forum sesi tanya-jawab oleh dosen muda Yamato Tenzo dibuka. Banyak dari para peserta yang mengacungkan tangan kanannya, namun pertanyaan hanya dibuka untuk lima penanya saja mengingat waktu sekarang telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam.

"Ya, nona yang berambut merah muda. Silakan sebutkan nama dan asal fakultas serta pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuk siapa." Jelas Yamato ketika Sakura mulai berjalan ke atas podium. Gadis usia akhir delapan belas tahun ini mengangguk singkat pertanda dia mengerti.

" _Ha'i, arigatou gozaimasu_ telah menunjuk saya untuk bertanya, Yamato- _sensei_. Perkenalkan nama saya Sakura Haruno dari fakultas Kedokteran. Pertanyaan saya ditujukan kepada Prof. dr. Orochimaru- _sensei_. Cukup simple pertanyaan saya, yaitu; sebelumnya Anda mengatakan bahwa persentasi kematian tertinggi disebabkan oleh Ebola-Zaire sebanyak 89%, sedangkan Ebola-Sudan adalah 41-65% angka kematian." Prof. Orochimaru mendekatkan telinganya ke arah dr. Tsunade yang kini mereka berbincang entah membicarakan hal apa.

Tetapi setelahnya dia menangguk dan Prof. Orochimaru ini kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada sosok mahasiswi muda yang bertanya padanya.

"Apakah dengan mengetahui persentasi tersebut, kemungkinan orang yang terjangkit virus ini bisa selamat? Mengingat yang Anda katakan adalah 89% untuk Ebola-Zaire dan 41-65% untuk Ebola-Sudan. Masih ada 11% angka kehidupan untuk Ebola-Zaire dan kurang lebih 35% untuk seseorang yang terjangkit Ebola-Sudan. Sekian pertanyaan saya, terima kasih." Sakura menuruni podium ketika riuh tepuk tangan masih menggema di aula.

Prof. Orochimaru mengambil _microphone_ yang disodorkan oleh Yamato- _sensei._

Tanpa beranjak dari duduknya, Prof. Orochimaru mulai menjawab pertanyaan dari Sakura.

.

.

Uchiha Itachi menghela napasnya lega. Dia melepaskan dasi merah yang masih setia bertengger dengan manis di lehernya. Melemparkannya ke jok belakang, dan dia mulai tancap gas meninggalkan pekarangan parkiran secepatnya sebelum walinya-Kakashi, atau pengawal-pengawal barunya menyadari dirinya telah melarikan diri.

 _Sehari saja biarkan aku tenang._

Batinnya.

Dia mulai memakai maskernya untuk menutupi identitas dirinya sebagai Perdana Menteri. Bisa gawat jika ada yang mengenalinya berkeliaran di luar seorang diri tanpa pengawal.

Jam menunjukan pukul tujuh malam. Sudah selama satu jam dia hanya berputar-putar tak tentu arah menghabiskan bahan bakarnya.

Lelah mulai menjalar di tubuhnya.

Seketika mata hitam kelamnya melihat kafe kecil yang sepertinya cukup nyaman. Baiklah, kini dia mulai membanting stirnya menuju parkiran kafe tersebut, yang tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan.

Itachi tidak tahu jika sejak dia meninggalkan pekarangan gedung parlamen, dua buah mobil yang tidak terlalu mencolok telah mengikutinya hingga kemari.

Itachi membuka pintu kafe yang langsung disambut dengan ramah oleh pelayan wanita. Itachi memperhatikan pelayan tersebut, perkiraannya, tinggi gadis pelayan ini tidak lebih dari seratus lima puluh lima senti meter. Dengan taksiran usia paling tua dua puluh satu tahun.

Merasa diperhatikan, pelayan muda ini merona seketika. Meskipun dia tidak tahu paras wajah lelaki tinggi di depannya, tapi kharisma yang menguar darinya membuatnya yakin kalau pemuda ini bukan orang sembarangan.

Kafe dengan pencahayaan yang temaram itu terkesan elegan. Itachi berdecak kagum, dia tidak menyangka ada kafe seperti ini di daerah yang terbilang tidak terlalu ramai itu.

"Sudah kubilang ada _tou-chan_ di sana, _ttebayo_! Aku tidak mau ketahuan olehnya. Sudahlah bilang saja kau kesal karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan senior dari fakultas Ekonomi Bisnis itu kan?"

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya. Seolah mengerti dengan ketidaknyamanan pelanggan baru di kafenya, gadis ini bersuara;

"Mereka adalah sekumpulan mahasiswa tingkat pertama dan memang selalu ribut. Mari tuan, di halaman belakang masih ada meja yang kosong dan lebih tenang." Jelas si pelayan yang oleh si Perdana Menteri muda ini hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan.

 _"Semester awal, ya?"_

Seketika ingatannya tertuju pada adik semata wayangnya. Sasuke, yang juga mahasiswa semester awal di Cambrigde University.

Itachi menarik sudut bibirnya.

Semenjak Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri, mereka menjadi jarang berkomunikasi. Itachi yakin, adiknya itu bahkan belum mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah menjabat sebagai perdana menteri.

Si pelayan mulai mencatat pesanan Itachi. Dan pergi untuk mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

Telepon yang bergetar disaku celana bahannya membuyarkan lamunannya. Dengan malas, Itachi merongoh ponsel pintarnya. Dugaannya pastilah Kakashi yang melepon dan omelan khas orang tua akan memanasi telinganya.

Namun ekspektasinya menguar begitu saja ketika matanya melihat nama yang tertera di sana.

 _Okaa-sama calling_

Deg. Seketika wajahnya pucat, apa Kakashi melaporkan pada ibunya perihal menghilang dirinya? Kalau iya, mulut ember sekali walinya ini.

Dengan doa-doa yang dia panjatkan, Itachi mengangkat telepon tersebut.

" _Okaa-sama.._ "

Dan berakhir dengan pembicaraan panjang lebar. Itachi kembali menghela napas lega karena tuduhan yang ditujukan pada walinya ternyata tidak terbukti.

Ibunya, Mikoto Uchiha dan segenap keluarga besar Klan terpandang itu akan mengadakan pesta syukuran atas keberhasilan dirinya dalam meraih jabatan sebagai Perdana Menteri.

Acara akan dimulai tepat pukul sepuluh malam. Itachi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada jam tangan yang bertengger di pergelangan kirinya.

Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul sembilan malam, yang mana dia memiliki waktu sekitar satu jam sebelum acaranya di mulai.

Kenapa mendadak sekali, sih? Gerutunya.

Itachi mulai mengendarai kembali mobil sport hitamnya, meninggalkan halaman kafe setelah sebelumnya membayar bill pesanannya.

Jalanan yang dilaluinya mulai sepi mengingat hari ini hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Itachi tidak menyangka ketika sekitar lima belas menit meninggalkan kafe, hujan turun begitu derasnya.

Penglihatannya mulai kabur karena uap hujan. Ia hendak memelankan laju kendaraannya yang kini berada di atas kecepatan 120/KM. Tetapi anehnya, kecepatan mobilnya berada pada kecepatan tetap walaupun sudah dia tarik ke dalam kecepatan paling rendah.

Dia menginjak pedal rem, dan kini otak cerdasnya merutuki kecerobohannya.

Mobilnya telah diutak-atik oleh orang!

Karena terlalu fokus dengan masalah kecepatan dan rem mobil, dia tidak melihat kalau di depannya telah melaju mobil lain dengan kecepatan tidak bisa dibilang rendah ataupun tinggi.

 **Tid tid tid!**

Itachi membanting stir mobilnya hingga menabrak pembatas jalan dan nyaris terjungkal ke dalam jurang jika saja tidak ada pohon besar yang menahannya.

Itachi kehilangan kesadarannya. Kap mobilnya terbuka, dan mesin mobilnya mulai berasap.

Dari ujung jalan, sosok seseorang dengan payung yang dipakainya berlari menghampiri mobil Itachi. Dia cukup kebingungan bagaimana menolong orang yang berada di dalamnya karena saat ini posisinya sangat dekat dengan jurang.

Dengan modal nekat, seseorang yang ternyata adalah Sakura Haruno itu melipat payungnya dan menyimpannya di tepi jalan. Mobil ini semakin berasap, meskipun tidak akan meledak karena hujan yang deras, tetap saja Sakura khawatir.

Dia membuka pintu kemudi.

"Tuan! Tuan sadarlah! Apa Anda baik-baik saja?!" Sakura mengguncang tubuh tegap lelaki yang kini telah kehilangan kesadarannya.

Kami-sama apa yang harus kulakukan? Batinnya. Dia menatap pinggirannya, tidak lebih dari dua puluh senti dirinya berdiri, jurang besar siap melahapnya.

 **Glek**.

Namun seketia dia ingat dengan Kode Etik Kedokteran.

"Baiklah." Sakura pada akhirnya membopong tubuh tidak sadarkan diri itu dengan sangat pelan agar tidak tergelincir dan keduanya berakhir mati dalam jurang. Hingga akhirnya Sakura berhasil menepi.

Dia menghela napas. Seulas senyum membingkai paras cantiknya.

 _Yokatta_ , dia selamat.

Sakura mendongakan kepalanya ke atas membiarkan tetes air hujan yang semakin deras membasahi wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next chapter 3**


	3. 3 : Dia, Perdana Menteri?

**Tap..**

Aku menghentikan tanganku ketika akan menutup pintu. Ingatan dua hari yang lalu masih melintas dibenakku, ketika mobil dengan kecepatan maksimal melaju tepat di depan mobilku dan tiba-tiba membanting stir sehingga menyebabkannya hampir meregang nyawa.

 **Fiuhh..**

Aku menghela napasku pelan. Kalau bukan karena kakakku Sasori, aku pasti sudah membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Aku hanya tidak ingin membuatnya kembali terlibat masalah karena keputusan yang kuambil. Untungnya aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran, jadi pertolongan pertama sanggup kuberikan padanya.

Seharusnya dia sudah siuman.

Oksigen yang mengantung di dekat jendela kamar yang sudah dua hari ini tidak kubuka, hanya gordennya saja agar cahaya matahari masuk dan tidak menyebabkan ruangan jadi lembab sudah kuganti dengan yang baru. Juga perban yang melilit di dahi dan bahunya.

 **Ting..**

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, suara orang yang masuk pintu apartment sudah kupastikan itu adalah kakakku.

Aku bergegas menghampirinya yang—

"—Sakura- _chan_.." mabuk.

Sudah tidak mengherankan, akhir-akhir ini semenjak skandal percintaannya dengan kakak tingkatku tercium publik, perilaku kakakku semakin buruk.

Aku membopongnya menuju kamarku. Aku hanya mempunyai dua kamar, satu dipakai oleh si orang asing dan satu lagi olehku.

Aku merebahkannya di atas ranjang. Membuka kancing kemeja putihnya, aku malu. Walau sudah beberapa kali sering melakukannya—menggantikan baju—aku tetap saja belum terbiasa.

Sasori kembali menarik tanganku dan menggumamkan namaku,

"Sa..ku..ra- _chan_.."

.  
.

Akasuna Sasori, dia adalah kakak angkatku. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat saat melakukan perjalanan dinas ke Denhag, Belanda.

Saat itu Sasori berumur 10 tahun dan aku masih balita berumur dua tahun.

Kata orang tuaku, kami punya utang budi pada almarhum keluarganya. Oleh karena itu, ayahku memutuskan untuk mengurus Sasori yang masih kecil dan ibuku juga tidak keberatan karena sebenarnya dia sangat ingin memiliki anak laki-laki.

Cita-citanya adalah menjadi dokter bedah, namun entah apa yang mengubah semua pemikiran kakakku, hingga memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan boyband bernama Akatsuki.

Aku yang selalu mengaguminya hanya bisa mendukung keputusannya untuk menjadi superstar, walaupun sejujurnya aku sangat kecewa.

Aku menaruh gelas berisi air mineral di samping atas _buffet_ untuk diminum kakakku saat dia terbangun.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 0.30 dini hari. Tapi kantuk belum juga menyerang. Aku memutuskan untuk menonton berita sambil menghabiskan cemilanku.

.  
.

 **Normal pov**

" _Terdapat dua tipe ideologi sebagai ideologi suatu negara. Franz Magnis menyebutnya sebagai ideologi dalam arti penuh, ideologi terbuka dan ideologi implisit."_

Layar televisi yang masih menyiarkan tayangan ulang berita hangat tentang pengangkatan Perdana Menteri baru negara Jepang itu menampilkan sosok lelaki muda yang tersenyum tipis ke arah kamera dan jabatan-jabatan tangan dari berbagai tokoh politik lainnya.

Pidatonya yang begitu singkat justru membuat media semakin gencar untuk mempublikasikannya.

Sakura membelalakan matanya.

"A-a.." tangannya terjulur untuk menutupi mulutnya yang menganga, dengan cepat dia berlari ke arah kamar tamu.

Menyalakan lampu dan menatap lekat-lekat sosok yang kini masih terbaring lemah dengan hembusan napas yang mulai stabil.

"Dia.. Uchiha Itachi.. Perdana.. menteri?" gumamnya dengan kaki masih gemetar.

 _Kami-sama_ , apa yang telah kulakukan pada seorang perdana menteri?

 **.**  
 **.**

 _Dewasa ini, para anggota parlamen nasional telah banyak kehilangan dibandingkan dengan apa yang mereka miliki sejak lama dalam memonopoli inisiatif pembuatan dan penyusunan undang-undang dari para eksekutif kerajaan dan kaum aristokrat.._

 **Bipp**

"Tsk dasar bodoh!"

Sasori menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping sang adik yang tertidur di depan ruang tv. Wajahnya yang jauh lebih segar dari semalam menandakan dia telah membersihkan diri.

Sasori menatap lekat wajah sang adik yang masih terlelap. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya dari kesibukan _perform_ dan _comeback stage_.

"Sasori- _nii_! Astaga kau sudah bangun?" Sasori terkikik geli, dia menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku heran kenapa aku terbangun di kamarmu, dan kau tertidur di sini? Biasanya aku bangun di kamar tamu."

 **Deg**

"A-ano.. Itu, kamar tamu ya! Ah aku lupa membersihkannya, sedikit berdebu. Kau kan seleb, pasti anti tuh dengan yang namanya debu. Iya kan?"

Sasori mengernyitkan analisnya.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Sakura mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada pinggiran sofa tempatnya tertidur, bulir keringat dingin mulai terasa muncul di dahinya.

 _Ku mohon, jangan sampai.._

"Kau tidak pergi kuliah?"

 _Ah, syukurlah.._

"Ha-hari ini dosennya tidak masuk, jadi kelas mendadak libur."

Boleh absen sampai empat kali kan? Atau titip absen, maafkan aku Genma- _sensei_..

"Ah begitukah? Kebetulan aku juga libur sampai satu minggu ke depan. Mau jalan-jalan?"

 _Kami-sama cobaan apa lagi ini? Apa aku harus berbohong lagi?_

"A-aku.. Maaf Sasori- _nii_ aku ada acara dengan Ino." Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya pelan, pada akhirnya dia kembali berbohong.

Sasori mengangguk paham.

"Yasudah mau bagaimana lagi? Kau menolakku, _Saki_." Sakura melemparkan bantal,

"kau terlihat semakin seperti banci tahu!"

"Apa kau bilang? Aish, kau jaga diri baik-baik selama aku tidak di sampingmu, oke? Sekarang aku harus bertemu Shion." Sasori menatap jam tangan yang melingkar indah di pergelangan tangannya.

"Cih bilangnya aku selalu menolakmu, padahal Sasori- _nii_ hanya PHP!"

Sasori menahan tangan Sakura, "PHP itu nama dari program komputer kan?" Perempatan sudut siku-siku muncul di ujung dahinya, Sakura melepaskan kasar tangan Sasori.

"SANA PERGI DASAR _BAKA_!"

 **.**  
 **.**

Satu jam berlalu setelah pertengkaran kecil di antara kakak beradik itu.

Sakura menghubungi Gaara—sahabatnya sesama mahasiswa kedokteran, mengatakan kalau lagi-lagi hari ini dia titip absen. Terdengar suara gerutuan namun juga tidak mampu menolak.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara- _kun_ ~" setelahnya Sakura segera menutup teleponnya.

.  
.

Sakura mengintip ke dalam kamar tamu, dia beranikan diri untuk masuk dan mengecek keadaan si pasien pertamanya.

"Aneh, seharusnya kau sudah sadar, Uchiha- _sama_." Gumamnya,

Dia yakin Itachi Uchiha tidak mengalami cedera parah, luka-lukanya juga sudah mulai membaik.

Pendarahan dalam otak? Tidak, itu tidak mungkin karena napasnya stabil serta suhu tubuhnya yang sudah memasuki hitungan normal.

Apa jangan-jangan..

 _Traumatic_?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ma-maafkan aku.."

Lirihnya di samping Itachi yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

.  
.

Karena sudah terlanjur bolos kuliah, dia memutuskan untuk berbelanja kebutuhan dapur dan perlengkapan mandinya ke supermarket terdekat.

Waktu berlalu dengan begitu cepat.

Sakura tidak sadar telah menghabiskan waktu selama enam jam di Tokyo Hall seorang diri, dan juga menghabiskan uang untuk membeli sneakers keluaran terbaru dan beberapa potong atasan baju.

"Diskon sialan!" Rutuknya saat ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Tring..

 **LINE**

Sasori Kakkoi~

Sakura- _chan_ maaf aku tidak pulang malam ini.

Sakura mendengus, siapa yang tengah mengubah nama si setan merah itu di kontak LINE miliknya?

 **.**  
 **.**

Ketika memasuki apartment, yang dia ingat hanya satu, sosok perdana menteri yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Sakura menyalakan lampu kamar, mengecek keadaannya, dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir tipis si pria berhasil membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"A-aku akan menyiapkanmu makanan."

Racaunya panik, dia pergi meninggalkan Itachi tanpa sadar kalau si pemilik mulai tersadar dari tidur panjangnya.

Mata oniks itu perlahan terbuka.

Gelap?

"Erghh.." Erangnya pelan. Rasa kaku di bahunya terasa menyakitkan, kakinya juga terasa keram, kepalanya begitu berat.

Ketika tangannya memegang kepala, Itachi sadar akan kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tch sial."

 **.**  
 **.**

Sakura keluar dari dapur membawa nampan berisi bubur ayam penuh nutrisi yang dan segelas air mineral hangat, secangkir ocha hijau serta vitamin untuk 'korban' kecelakaan beberapa saat—hari lebih tepatnya—yang lalu.

Ia masih lengkap dengan celemek yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Perlahan Sakura membuka pintu kamar, dia merutuki dirinya.

 _Kenapa aku mematikan lagi lampunya?_

Dan sesuai dugaannya, orang itu telah bangun dan menegakkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang, melipat lengan di atas dada serta menatap kosong pemandangan gemerlip kota Tokyo dari balik jendela yang hanya disinari oleh cahaya bulan.

"Ini kesalahanku, aku kurang waspada dan teledor." Ucapnya pelan.

Kedua alis Sakura tertaut, apa katanya? Kesalahannya?

Ya, memang benar, itu adalah kesalahan si lelaki yang berkendara di atas kecepatan maksimum saat hujan lebat? Hampir-hampir dia yang jadi korban.

Tapi apa gunanya menyalahkan keadaan yang sudah terjadi?

 **Tap**

Sakura menyimpan nampan tersebut di meja dekat tempat tidur. Jiwa dalam dirinya sebagai calon dokter muncul begitu berani, dia memegang pelan pergelangan tangan Itachi untuk mengecek denyut nadinya.

Namun Itachi menariknya dengan kasar, dia menatap tajam Sakura.

"Kau kira, kau bisa menipuku dengan raut wajah polosmu itu?" desisnya.

.  
.

 **Next chapter 3**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

a/n : Anoooo... Maafkan aku yang benar-benar telat up :( Kesibukan di dunia real aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrolnya maafkan aku :( InsyaAlloh untuk chapter berikutnya akan update lebih cepat. Mohon pengertiannya, terima kasih :((


	4. 4 : You're Mine

"Aku anggap itu sebagai ucapan tanda terima kasihmu, Mr. Prime Minister." Ucapku mencoba untuk tetap menekan emosi. Bagaimanapun pria di depanku ini adalah orang penting.

"Tsk, menyekapku di ruangan sempit tidak ber-AC dan tanpa penerangan? Serta kasur yang penuh kuman dan bakteri serta selimut yang kuyakini tidak kau cuci selama lebih dari enam bulan? Kau memperlakukanku seperti itu?"

Kalau ini manga, mungkin sudut perempatan di ujung dahiku yang terkenal dengan lebarnya itu akan muncul. Kurang ajar sekali laki-laki yang memiliki status sebagai Perdana Menteri ini?

Sudah baik aku merawatnya, lalu ini balasannya? Dengan menghinaku? Lalu, bagaimana mungkin dia tahu kalau seprai dan selimut yang digunakannya memang sudah hampir enam bulan tidak sempat kucuci ke laundry?

Aku memijat pelipisku pelan.

"Pardon me, Prime Minister. Saya tidak bermaksud untuk memberikan pelayanan buruk. Karena Anda telah sadarkan diri, dan melihat kondisi Anda sudah berangsur membaik, sepertinya Anda sudah tidak memerlukan lagi tenaga medis saya. Jadi sebaiknya Anda di rawat di rumah sakit." Ucapku dengan sedikit menaikan intonasi suaraku. Jujur, aku kesal sekali.

Untung dia perdana menteri. Kalau bukan, sudah kubotaki rambut panjang halusnya itu!

Aku yang tadinya hendak mencopot selang oksigen yang menempel di dinding jadi enggan melakukannya. Aku hanya melewatinya.

Tapi tanganku dicegal, aku menghentakan tangannya cukup keras. Hell, aku masih merasa sangat kesal!

Dia merintih kesakitan, jiwa kedokteranku segera mengambil alih pikiranku. Aku memeriksanya, dan lelaki ini menyeringai congkak.

Aku mendengus dan tambah kesal. Baru beberapa jam siuman, sifatnya sudah menyebalkan seperti ini? Oh Tuhan kenapa ada makhluk setengah setan yang kau ciptakan seperti ini?

"Cicipi masakanmu dan ambil gelas lain sekarang." A-APA?! Dia baru saja memerintahku?

Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri aku tetap menurut. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolak perintahnya?

Mungkin karena dia adalah pasienku, ya mungkin itu.

Aku kembali dengan membawa gelas yang dimintanya. Dia kembali tersenyum congkak. Kami-sama kenapa rasanya aku ingin menjambak rambut panjangnya itu?!

Setelah aku mencicipi makananku sendiri, dia menyuruhku untuk menuangkan setengah air mineral dari gelas tinggi itu dan menyuruhku untuk meminumnya.

Aku tahu kenapa si keriput ini menyuruhku seperti itu. Ini semata-mata karena dia takut aku meracuninya.

Dasar bodoh!

Kalau memang berniat membunuhnya, untuk apa aku susah payah merawatnya? Tinggal biarkan saja dia mati meledak dengan mobil mahalnya itu!

Aku mendengus setelah melakukan semua perintah bodohnya. Itachi Uchiha, si perdana menteri itu mulai mencicipi masakanku.

Dia makan dalam diam. Aku membiarkannya untuk makan dan pergi ke ruang tv.

.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, sekarang kondisi si perdana menteri benar-benar sudah membaik. Dia tiba-tiba muncul di belakangku, merebut remot tv dan memindahkan channel yang sedang menayangkan berita tentang hilangnya perdana menteri baru Jepang yang diduga hilang terbawa arus sungai pada hari di mana dia telah melakukan pidato singkat sebagai ucapan terpilihnya dia sebagai perdana menteri Jepang.

"HEI KEMBALIKAN REMOTNYA!"

Teriakku ketika tiba-tiba dia merebut remot dariku dan memindahkan channelnya ke stasiun national geographic. Menampilkan siaran tentang binatang-binatang yang hampir punah dan dia duduk di sebelahku tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima si Perdana Menteri, maksudku, Itachi-san sadarkan diri. Aku heran, sampai kapan dia akan tetap diam di sini? Aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengusirnya, hanya saja aku takut Sasori-nii tahu keberadaan orang lain di dalam apartment adiknya.

Lagi pula, apa dia akan terus mengabaikan pekerjaannya sebagai perdana menteri? Cepat atau lambat, posisinya akan segera digantikan kalau dalam waktu tertentu dia benar-benar terbukti menghilang.

Lah, kenapa pula aku peduli? Aku mendengus.

"Kenapa wajahmu sedari tadi kau tekuk? Semakin jelek saja." Aku menatapnya sinis, "aku memang jelek, lalu apa masalahmu?" Aku berdecak, dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sejelek-jeleknya perempuan, dia akan tetap mengaku dirinya cantik. Aku jadi meragukan gendermu."

CTAK!

A-apa-apan orang ini? Seenak jidat bicara begitu! Aku menghela napas, setelahnya aku beranjak dari sofa. Lama-lama aku bisa keriput seperti dia karena berdebat terus dengannya.

Dia mencegal tanganku, menahanku untuk pergi.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya datar. Wajah temboknya, aku benar-benar ingin mencakarnya!

"Tidur! Besok aku ada kuis." Ucapku tak kalah datar. Tapi tetap saja intonasinya meninggi. Hah, aku memang tidak bisa benar-benar datar.

"Aku lapar. Masakan sesuatu untukku dan tanpa mecin." Perintahnya. Ya Tuhan kenapa orang ini benar-benar ahli membuatku darah tinggi?

"Kau bisa memasak in*omie!" Kataku ketus. Dia tersenyum congkak, "kau lupa? Bumbu mie instan itu mengandung mecin." Jawabnya. Aku menghentakan kakiku tapi tetap saja menuruti permintaannya. Aku membuka kulkasku yang ternyata hanya ada tofu, beberapa potong wortel dan kentang juga ikan tuna.

Aku menghela napas berat, sepertinya besok aku harus belanja keperluan dapur. Tapi uang bulananku sudah menipis, belum lagi semester ini banyak sekali bahan buku yang harus kubeli.

Dan kurasa kalian tahu, harga buku kedokteran tidaklah murah.

Segera saja aku memotong wortel dan kentang, aku berencana untuk menumisnya.

Dua puluh menit kemudian masakanku sudah siap disajikan. Aku berencana untuk memanggilnya tapi ternyata Itachi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangannya yang dilipat depan dada.

Itachi memasuki dapur. Aku berniat untuk pergi meniggalkannya tapi dia malah menahan lagi tanganku.

"Temani aku makan." Titahnya lagi.

"Tapi aku butuh—"

"—duduk." Selanya. Hah, aku menghela napas dan duduk di depannya. Melihatnya dengan lahap memakan semua masakanku.

Hatiku menghangat, sudah selama lima hari ini Itachi-lah yang selalu menghabiskan masakanku. Sasori-nii yang bilang sedang libur sampai satu minggu ke depan rasanya hanya bualan belaka. Buktinya dia tidak pernah mampir lagi dari hari pertama setelah insiden dia pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

"Sakura." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Aku menatapnya, "apa?" Tanyaku. Dia memgelap bibirnya dengan tisu yang selalu tersedia di meja makan.

"Besok aku akan keluar, tidak lama." Ucapnya. Lah, kenapa dia meminta izin padaku? Dan, tidak lama? Itu berarti dia akan balik lagi ke sini?

"Kau tahu apa password apartment ini kan?" Kataku, dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku besok hanya satu mata kuliah dan itu hanya dua SKS, mungkin jam 10 aku sudah pulang." Tambahku. Dia hanya menatapku tajam,

"Kau berkata seperti itu tapi pada kenyataannya kau selalu pulang sore." Aku menegak ludahku, kenapa di sini seolah aku yang bersalah?

"Kemarin itu karena memang ada tugas dadakan!" Ucapku membela diri. Suara decitan kursi yang beradu dengan ubin menandakan dia telah beranjak dari kursinya.

Tanpa berucap apapun Itachi meninggalkanku sendirian di dapur. Dasar perdana menteri menyebalkan!

.

.

.

BRAK!

"KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU?! DARI KAKAKMU? KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA, HARUNO SAKURA?!" Sasori memegang pundakku erat, dia mendorong tubuhku hingga membentur tembok beton. Ngilu sekali rasanya, tapi seolah telah gelap mata, dia tetap memojokkanku.

Aku tahu memang akulah yang salah, tidak seharusnya aku menyembunyikannya dari Sasori terutama dengan alasan untuk melindunginya dari media. Memang benar adanya bahwa sebaik-baiknya kau menyimpan bangkai suatu saat baunya akan tetap tercium.

Memang aku yang salah, tapi..

"A-aku bisa menjelaskannya," lirihku, dia kembali menarik tubuhku dan menjatuhkanku di atas sofa.

Kak Sasori mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

"APA LAGI YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN? SUDAH KUBILANG JAUH-JAUH DARI YANG NAMANYA APARAT NEGARA! MEREKA ITU BANGSAT! PROFESI MEREKA TIDAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH."

Deg..

"Sa-sasori..nii" aku mencoba untuk meredamkan amarahnya, mau bagaimana pun Itachi masih tinggal di apartementku walaupun sekarang dia sedang tidak berada di sini.

Kalau sampai Itachi tahu, Sasori-nii bisa terkena tindak pidana karena ocehannya ini.

GREB!

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasanmu, Sakura! Kau adikku, kau milikku!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Sasori membanting pintu dan menghilang.

Aku menekuk kakiku dan memeluknya.

 _Kau adikku, kau milikku!_

Sudah lama semenjak saat itu, Sasori-nii tidak pernah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba?

Tes..

Air mataku turun semakin deras, memori dalam otakku menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

 **Delapan tahun yang lalu..**

Tepatnya saat usiaku menginjak sepuluh tahun dan kakakku, Akasuna Sasori berada di tingkat akhir sekolah mengengah atas. Saat itu kami sama-sama sibuk membaca buku di taman belakang sebelum dua tahun kemudian ayah menggunakannya untuk membangun klinik hewan sendiri.

Kami sama-sama fokus dengan bacaan sendiri. Kakakku begitu terobsesi menjadi seorang dokter bedah, dia merasa ilmu kedokteran di Jepang masih menyedihkan dan kalah jauh dengan ilmu kedokteran di luar negeri yang jauh lebih maju.

Meskipun Jepang terkenal dengan teknologinya yang canggih, tapi tetap saja standar ilmu kedokteran di Jepang masih berada jauh di bawah negara-negara barat sana.

Terutama Jerman.

Dengan semakin berkembang dan semakin parahnya tingkat bunuh diri di Jepang semakin membuat Sasori-nii semangat untuk mengejar cita-citanya.

"Rasanya aku ingin membedah isi otak manusia yang sudah kehilangan harapan hidup." Itu adalah kata yang diucapkannya. Saat itu aku tertawa dan selalu menanggapinya asal, seperti;

"Kurasa Sasori-nii lebih cocok masuk dalam bidang ilmu Psikologi, jadi mungkin bisa melakukan otopsi psikolog terhadap orang-orang terdekat dari korban bunuh diri."

Kurasa apa yang ku ucapkan cukup masuk akal, kan? Dokter bedah tidak mungkin bisa mengetahui faktor apa penyebab dari kematian seseorang karena bunuh diri dengan membedah isi otaknya.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" tanya Sasori, aku menatap langit biru yang terasa sangat jauh di atas sana.

"Karena aku kalau sudah besar nanti ingin menjadi hakim, dan memperbaiki sistem hukum yang ada di negara ini."

"Heh.. mau jadi apapun kau kelak, kau tetap adikku dan milikku." Setelahnya kami saling tertawa.

.

.

Tiga bulan setelah obrolanku di taman dengan Sasori-nii berlalu, tepat satu hari sebelum hari kelulusannya dari Tokyo High School, kakakku pulang dalam keadaan kacau.

Kacau di sini, bukan dalam artian dia mabuk-mabukan, tawuran, atau pulang dalam keadaan penuh luka. Tapi lebih tepatnya dia pulang tanpa sepatah katapun dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedatar tembok dan aura gelap di sekelilingnya. Seolah jiwanya telah tertukar, okay anggap saja yang ini terlalu hiperbola.

Dan sampai saat ini Sasori-nii tidak pernah mengatakan apa yang terjadi saat itu. Saat hari kelulusan, Sasori tidak muncul di manapun, dia hanya muncul saat namanya dipanggil untuk penyerahan sertifikat sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sasori-nii menolak beasiswa bachelor dari Leiden University. Universitas impiannya dan lebih memilih masuk EMTEntertainmet dan menjadi training selama satu tahun, setelahnya Sasori-nii melakukan debut bersama anggota boyband bernama Akatsuki yang beranggotakan lima orang laki-laki tampan dengan ciri khas mereka yang selalu memakai lambang awan merah.

BRAK!

"KAU MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA DARIKU?! DARI KAKAKMU? KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA, HARUNO SAKURA?!"

Itachi diam. Wajahnya yang selalu datar itu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Setelah menekan beberapa digit angka dan password apartment gadis yang menyelamatkan hidupnya itu, Itachi tidak langsung masuk. Dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dirinya menjadi seorang penguntit.

Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran kenapa si merah muda ini begitu gigih untuk menyembunyikannya sampai dia benar-benar sembuh? Itachi sudah siuman sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dan rencananya, ini adalah hari terakhirnya dia menumpang di tempat si gadis merah muda itu.

"Akasuna Sasori?"

Gumamnya. Dia tentu saja tahu siapa pemuda itu, vocalis utama boyband dari EMTEntertaiment, agensi terbesar di Asia yang menaungi banyak artis-artis dari berbagai negara.

Kakak? Jadi mereka saudara?

"APA LAGI YANG MAU KAU JELASKAN? SUDAH KUBILANG JAUH-JAUH DARI YANG NAMANYA APARAT NEGARA! MEREKA ITU BANGSAT! PROFESI MEREKA TIDAK LEBIH DARI SAMPAH."

Itachi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sa-sasori..nii" lirih si gadis parau. Melihat tindakan laki-laki berambut merah di detik berikutnya berhasil membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan penjelasanmu, Sakura! Kau adikku, kau milikku!" Itachi memejamkan matanya, ini tidak normal. Itu bukan kata-kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh seorang kakak pada adiknya.

Milikku? Itachi tertawa meremehkan. Sepertinya ada yang ganjil.

BRAK!

Setelah bantingan pintu, Itachi muncul di belakang Sakura. Menatap tajam punggung yang terlihat bergetar karena tangisannya yang tanpa suara.

"Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Next?**

a/n : ah akhirnya bisa lanjut update lagi haha. Tadinya pengen up yang bastard lawyer dulu tapi datanya ada di laptop kakak dan dia lagi bulak-balik ke kampusnya untuk ngurusin sidang senin depan :(

At least, REVIEW-NYA YA JANGAN SUNGKAN HEHEHHE...


	5. 5 : Lost

"Sakura" tubuh Sakura menegang. Di balik punggungnya yang rapuh itu, terlihat gerakan tangannya yang mengusap dengan cepat wajahnya. Itachi menghela napas pelan.

"A-a-ah, Itachi! Kau sudah pulang?" Sakura segera merutuki dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia bertanya seperti itu? Itachi tengah berdiri di depannya, wajahnya datar seperti biasanya.

Menggigit bibir bawahnya adalah usaha Sakura untuk menahan kekhawatiran kalau sampai Itachi mendengar semua perbincangannya dengan sang kakak.

"Ya." Jawaban Itachi membuat Sakura meneguk air ludahnya pelan.

"Sejak kapan?"tanyanya takut-takut.

Itachi melengos melewati Sakura dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Matanya terpejam namun Sakura yakin Itachi tidaklah tidur.

Sakura melihat gulungan Koran di tangan si Perdana Menteri muda itu.

 **Japan Braces as North Korea Threatens Hydrogen Bomb Test in Pacific**

Sakura membaca sekilas judul di Koran tersebut. Ujung bibirnya tertarik sedikit.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan membuatkanmu teh hangat sebentar," Sakura bergegas meninggalkan ruang televisi, untuk saat ini yang diinginkannya adalah menghindar dari Itachi.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, Itachi menginterupsinya dengan berucap;

"tiga puluh menit yang lalu."

Sakura menundukan kepalanya. Itachi melempar Koran yang sedari tadi digengamnya. Dia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang kini terus beringsut mundur hingga terjebak di antara tembok dan tubuh tegap Itachi. Wajah mereka begitu dekat,

"Ka-kau—"

"—Ya, Sakura. Aku mendengar semuanya." Emeraldnya terbelalak, perlahan air matanya meluncur membasahi pipi mulusnya. Itachi berdecih,

"Pada awalnya, kukira kau gadis yang kuat dan cerdas. Ternyata aku salah, kau sangat lemah dan tolol."

DEG

 _Lemah dan tolol_

Sakura menarik ujung bibirnya, "kau benar. Lalu apa masalahmu?" Satu tangan Itachi memegang dengan kuat rahang Sakura, mata mereka beradu pandang. Itachi masih tidak menampakan emosinya, dan dia berucap, "aku membenci tipe gadis sepertimu."

Dengan cepat Sakura mendorong dada bidang Itachi cukup kuat, namun Itachi justru semakin mengeratkan kukungan kedua tangannya di kiri kanan tubuh Sakura.

"Pergi dari hadapanku, sialan!" teriak Sakura.

CUP

Itachi membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya. Sakura semakin memberontak, tangannya memukul-mukul dada bidang Itachi. Itachi semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka, dia memaksa Sakura untuk mengizinkan lidahnya memporak-porandakan isi di dalamnya dengan cara meremas payudaranya kasar.

Sakura menjerit, Itachi memanfaatkannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Itachi melepaskan ciuman paksanya karena kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Sakura merosot, dia mengusap-usap kasar bibirnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang menatap Itachi jijik.

Melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh si gadis, Itachi merasa emosinya semakin meledak.

"Aku tidak menyangka.. seorang Perdana Menteri yang terhormat memberikan ucapan terima kasihnya dengan melakukan tindak asusila kepada seorang rakyat kecil yang menolongnya."

Cukup sudah. Sakura berhasil membuat api dalam diri Itachi semakin meledak-ledak.

Ditariknya lengan Sakura kasar, dia menyeret Sakura dan membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa.

Itachi menahan tubuh Sakura dengan cara 'menduduki' perut rata si gadis. Sakura masih menatap jijik sosok pemimpin di depannya.

"Kau menatapku seperti itu seolah kau masih perawan." Rasa takut mulai menyeruak di dalam dirinya ketika Itachi mulai melepas paksa satu persatu kancing kemejanya.

PLAK!

"Itachi hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itachi terdiam. Dia meraba pipinya yang baru saja ditampar oleh Sakura.

Melihat Itachi yang mulai memejamkan matanya, Sakura mengira Itachi menyesal atas apa yang telah diperbuatnya, namun ternyata Sakura keliru, karena sekarang Itachi mengambil tali yang tergeletak di bawah meja. Dia menempatkan kedua lengan Sakura di atas kepala dan mengikatnya dengan kuat.

Sakura benar-benar panik. Tubuhnya terasa sesak karena Itachi yang duduk di atas perutnya walaupun kedua lutut Itachi menahan tubuhnya sendiri untuk tidak benar-benar menduduki perutnya.

"Sakura" suara Itachi begitu dingin. Sakura menatap wajah Itachi dengan tatapan memohon ampun.

"Kau mencintainya, kakakmu?" Sakura terhenyak. Bagaimana mungkin Itachi mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu? Sakura semakin memberontak, dia berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali di kedua tangannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sakura. Itachi tertawa meremehkan, "menyedihkan sekali." Komentarnya. "Kau bahkan tidak membawaku ke rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang layak karena kakakmu." Sakura terdiam.

"Meskipun saat ini aku baik-baik saja, tapi ketika mengingat aku dirawat olehmu, aku merasa jijik." Sakura kembali membelalakan matanya, _apa_ _katanya? Jijik?! Seharusnya aku yang berkata_ _begitu! Aku sungguh_ _menyesal_ _tengah_ _menyelamatkannya_ _malam_ _itu, dan malam-malam_ _berikutnya_ _dengan_ _susah_ _payah_ _merawat_ _dengan_ _seluruh_ _usahaku._ Batinnya geram.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Bentak Sakura. Itachi kembali memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa Sakura? Bukankah kau menyukainya?" Kening Sakura mengkerut, _apa_ _lagi_ _maksud_ _si_ _keriput_ _ini?!_

"Apa maksudmu?" Itachi tidak menjawab, dia kembali meraup bibir tipis Sakura, tangan kanannya tidak segan-segan menelusup masuk ke dalam baju kemeja yang dikenakannya. Meremas gundukan kembar di balik sana dengan sangat kasar. Sakura meronta, Itachi kembali menarik sudut bibirnya. Dia masuki lidahnya ke dalam sana, mengecap manisnya isi di dalam mulut Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan. Itachi mendengus kesal, tanpa sadar Itachi menampar wajah Sakura dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas. Air mata sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Itachi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Dia menatap gadis di bawahnya, "berhenti bersikap seolah ini baru pertama kalinya, Sakura."

.

.

 **Sakura pov**

Ini adalah awal dari mimpi burukku dengan si berengsek Perdana Menteri. Aku tetap berusaha berontak untuk mempertahankan harga diriku, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat Itachi melakukan ini padaku. Aku tidak tahu Itachi mendengar mulai dari mana pertengkaranku dengan kak Sasori.

Namun sakit rasanya ketika Itachi mengira bahwa aku serendah ini.

Dia bahkan menganggapku telah kehilangan hal yang paling berharga dalam diriku.

Itachi mulai melucuti satu-persatu pakaian yang kukenakan. Aku belum pernah melakukan perbuatan nista seperti ini selama depalan belas tahun aku hidup. Semakin aku menggerakan tanganku, tali sialan yang mengikat lenganku terasa semakin kuat. Aku tidak tahu simpul seperti apa yang digunakan Itachi untuk mengikatku, dan ini benar-benar sakit.

Aku merasa begitu menjijikan, aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kuperbuat selain berdoa pada _Kami-sama_ agar Itachi terbuka hatinya dan menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah salah.

Aku masih terus terisak, aku merasakan dua jari Itachi mulai menerobos milikku, aku mendengar dia mendecih.

Kata-kata pedas yang terucap dari mulutnya begitu menyakiti relung hatiku.

"terus saja berontak walaupun tubuhmu berkata lain. Dia butuh dipuaskan. Munafik"

 _Kami-sama_ , apa yang telah kuperbuat sampai aku harus mengalami pelecehan seksual oleh orang nomor satu di negeriku sendiri?

Itachi semakin belingsatan menggerakan kedua jarinya di dalam sana, aku menggigit bibirku kuat untuk menahan suara menjijikan yang akan keluar dari mulutku. Tubuhku merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar dengan begitu kuat, aku memejamkan mataku sampai aku kembali membuka mataku ketika Itachi kembali berkata pedas.

"Kurasa jariku saja tidak cukup," Itachi mulai membuka resleting celananya tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan celananya.

"TIDAK, KU MOHON JANGAN, ITACHI!" Teriakku lantang, tapi seolah tuli, Itachi tetap memaksakan miliknya yang terasa begitu keras untuk menelusup masuk ke dalam milikku, aku membelalakan mataku.

Demi Tuhan ini sangat sakit.

Gerakan Itachi terdiam sebelum semua miliknya menjebol milikku. Aku melihat wajahnya menegang.

"Sakura.." ucapnya pelan. Aku melihat jakunnya naik turun, aku masih terisak menahan rasa ngilu di bawah sana. Aku, Haruno Sakura, usia delapan belas tahun telah kehilangan mahkotaku sebagai seorang gadis karena seorang Itachi Uchiha, sang Perdana Menteri.

"Puas, Itachi?" lirihku pelan.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

a/n : APA INI?! Apa yang telah merasukiku hingga membuat chapter nista seperti ini :( Itachi maafkan aku yang membuatmu seolah kekurangan norma asusila :(

Yoshh, _review_ -nya jangan lupa yaa :*

 ** _See you next chapter_** hahaha


End file.
